


Dein Feind - das unbekannte Wesen

by HollyMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, der dunkle Lord besiegt. Den ehemals gefolgstreuen Todesser Lucius Malfoy erwartet der Kuss des Dementoren. Kann sein letzter Wunsch etwas an dem Urteil ändern?





	Dein Feind - das unbekannte Wesen

Titel: Dein Feind – das unbekannte Wesen  
Kapitel: 1  
Autor: Holly Mae  
Fanfiction : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Die bekannten Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören nicht mir (warum eigentlich nicht?!) sondern J.K. Rowling.  
Die OC gehören natürlich mir (sind nur wenige).  
Geld mache ich mit dieser Story auch nicht. Sie dient lediglich der allgemeinen Belustigung.  
Rechtschreib - und Grammatikfehler dienen lediglich dazu, die Aufmerksamkeit beim Lesen zu fördern.

Zur Info:  
Ich habe diese Geschichte schon Jahre (2003) vor dem Erscheinen des letzten Buches angefangen. Einige der Charaktere, welche im Buch leider das Zeitliche gesegnet haben, sind hier noch am Leben.  
Damals kam mir plötzlich die Idee zur Story und ich habe dieses Kapitel durch Zufall wieder gefunden. Irgendwie habe ich Lust, daran weiter zu arbeiten.

~ * ~

24 Stunden... sie hatten ihm 24 Stunden gegeben um seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, ehe er den Kuss des Dementoren erhalten sollte.  
Wie konnte er nur jemals auf der Seite dieses Losers Voldemort stehen? Ach ja, daran war ja seine Familie schuld. Verfluchte Tradition!  
Als ob das noch nicht reichen würde, durfte er die letzten Stunden seines Lebens auch nicht allein verbringen. Er könnte ja untertauchen. Vor lauter Wut trat er das Gaspedal so richtig durch, so das der Motor des Van aufheulte.

Neben ihm klammerte sich Draco an der Tür fest, und das große P wie Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Remus Lupin war sich nicht sicher was er von der plötzlichen Geschwindigkeitserhöhung halten sollte. Hinter ihm saß Arthur Weasley und sah ihm gebannt beim Fahren zu ... so faszinierend war die Muggeltechnik eigentlich nicht.  
Narcissa hielt sich völlig verstört an Severus fest und dieser verzog nicht eine Miene.  
Auf der hintersten Rückbank sah das goldene Trio mit Begeisterung die Landschaft vorbeiziehen.

An der Hauptstasse einer kleineren Stadt legten sie eine kurze Pause ein und Lucius machte sich –mit Mr. Weasley Senior im Schlepptau- auf die Suche nach einer Telefonzelle.  
Es ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven , dass Arthur ständig Fragen bezüglich der ganzen Muggeltechnik an ihn stellte. Aber was sollte er machen.  
Er nahm den Hörer ab, warf ein paar Münzen ein und wählte die Nummer. Nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung ab.  
„Hi, ist Cathrine da?“ ... „Hol sie mal kurz ans Telefon, ist wichtig.“ ... „Hallo, ich bin es. Hör zu ich habe da so ein kleines Problem und werde kurzfristig eher zurück sein“ ... „Also, um ehrlich zu sein ... so in etwa zwei Stunden?“... „Ähm... ich bringe auch noch ein paar Leute mit...“ ... „Gut, dann sehen wir uns nachher.“  
Arthur Weasley, der das Ganze mitverfolgt hatte sah Lucius skeptisch an.  
„Was genau haben sie da gerade getan, Malfoy?“  
„Ich habe jemanden angerufen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen stehe ich nicht unangemeldet vor anderer Leute Haustüren und ruiniere ihr Leben.“  
„Was ist `angerufen`?“  
„Lassen sie sich das von Potter erklären. Können wir dann jetzt weiter fahren?“ fragte Lucius und schwang sich auch sogleich wieder hinter das Steuer.  
„Mal ehrlich, Malfoy... Woher wissen sie soviel über die Lebensweise der Muggel? Sie hassen Muggel“ fragte Remus.  
„Lerne deinen Feind und sein Umfeld kennen, dann hast du eine Chance ihn zu vernichten“ antwortete Lucius trocken und startete den Van.

###

Nach weiteren 2 Stunden Fahrt hatte Lucius sein Ziel erreicht.  
Langsam fuhr er die Strasse entlang und bog dann in eine Einfahrt ein um vor der Garage eines ziemlich normalaussehnenden, jedoch recht großen, Hauses zu parken.  
Als sie alle ausgestiegen waren sahen sie sich neugierig um.  
Was wollte Lucius Malfoy hier? In einer Muggel-Kleinstadt am Rande von London?

Aus dem Haus waren Musik und Gesprächsfetzen zu hören.  
Sie folgten Lucius der sich auf den Weg zur Haustür machte.  
Abrupt blieb dieser jedoch plötzlich stehen, hob seine Hand um den anderen zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ruhig sein sollten.  
Dann sah er nach oben und sein Gesicht verzog sich wütend.  
Das Baumhaus. Natürlich. Einen anderen Platz konnten sie sich nicht suchen?  
Wie oft hatte er diesem Bengel schon gesagt, dass er hier nichts verloren hatte?  
„Ihr kommt da sofort runter! Alle beide!“ rief er energisch.  
Auch seine Begleiter schauten jetzt nach oben und entdeckten das Baumhaus nur wenige Meter über ihren Köpfen.  
Dann wurde auch schon eine Strickleiter heruntergelassen und zwei Personen kamen heruntergeklettert.  
Immer noch wütend und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah Lucius die beiden an.  
„H... Hallo Mr. Jefferson. Ich wusste gar nicht das sie heute schon zurück sein wollten”, meinte der recht eingeschüchterte Junge und schluckte nervös.  
„Sollte ja auch `ne Überraschung sein. Scheint sogar funktioniert zu haben“ schnaubte Lucius, „und wenn ich mich recht erinnere solltest du gar nicht hier sein Steve. Und jetzt verschwinde!“  
Erschrocken drehte der Junge sich um und verlies das Grundstück so schnell er konnte, blieb dann noch mal kurz stehen und rief „Wir sehen uns dann in der Schule“ ehe er um die Ecke verschwand.  
Jetzt richteten sich alle Augen auf die zweite Person.  
Seufzend zog Lucius das Mädchen in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft.  
„Ich weiß das du mich dafür hasst, aber glaub mir der Kerl ist nicht der richtige Umgang für dich, Helen.“ Dann gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihr blondes Haar und lächelte sie an.  
Helen sah bedrückt zu Boden und murmelte nur ein leises „Ich weiß, Dad. Aber ich mag ihn nun mal... sehr.“  
„Darüber sprechen wir später, ok. Gehen wir jetzt erst mal rein und sehen was deine Mutter uns gutes gekocht hat. Mein Magen hängt schon in den Kniekehlen und meinen Begleitern geht es bestimmt nicht anders.“ Und wie auf ein Kommando begann Lucius’ Magen zu knurren das alle es hören konnten.  
Helen begann zu lachen und warf sich ihrem Vater noch mal kurz in die Arme: „Schön das du wieder da bist Dad.“  
Dann rannte sie ins Haus.

 

~*~*~*~  
Mehr?


End file.
